worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Tie LN
Background The Super TIE/LN starfighter, commonly called the Super TIE, was a customized Sienar Fleet Systems TIE/LN starfighter design created at the Maw Installation to overcome some of the shortcomings of the traditional TIE/ln starfighter. In appearance the Super TIE looked very similar to the standard TIE, although its engine nacelle was slightly larger. The Super TIE however boasted a more powerful engine and superior targeting capabilities, making it faster and more deadly than the standard starfighter. The Super TIE was the result of a hobby project among Maw scientists taking apart and putting back together the Installation's compliment of TIE fighters. Eventually dozens of Super TIEs were produced and used as interceptors to seize any starship wandering too close to the Installation. While an improvement over the TIE/LN, it was developed independently of mainstream Imperial starfighter research, which created the much more effective TIE Interceptor. Model Type - Tie/LN Super Class - Space Superiority Starfighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Hull (1) - 300 cockpit - 150 Sensor/Communications Array - 50 Solar Panels - 150 ea Engines - 100 ea Laser Cannon - 60 ea Armour - Stops up to and including 20mm rounds. Speed Flying - 1250 kph in atmosphere Space - Mach 22 in space Range - 2 days Statistics Height - 7.5m Length - 6.3m Width - 6.4m Weight - 9 tons loaded Cargo - 65kg Power System - Modified SFS P-s4 twin ion engines and modified SFS P-w401 ion maneuvering jets Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - laser Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 2.5km in atmosphere, 5km in space Damage - 2d6x10+30 per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses Use Vehicle Combat Training and/or Combat Flying Plus the Following: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 Autododge at level 3, 7 and 11 +15% piloting rolls Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 2 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished. PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. References Used Jedi Academy Sourcebook West Eng games Wookieepedia